Windows To Our Souls-Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Crimson Swan
Summary: Just another Draco love story. xxx
1. Meeting Harr Potter

Chapter 1

The summer had seemed like a million years to Mia, and now that it was over she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Ever since Bill and Charlie had started she had always dreamed of walking down the halls, surrounded by her friends and brothers. finally, it was her and Ron's turn to see the paradise that was Hogwarts, she did feel sorry for her younger sister, Ginny, though as she was going to be left alone with their mother Molly. Altogether there was seven of them: Bill, Charlie, (who unfortunately worked in different countries) Fred and George, the twins from 'hell' Ron, Ginny and her who seemed to be the only normal ones left.

As she ran through the muggle station, Kings Cross, with her brothers a boy with messy back hair and round glasses caught her attention, though he looked like a muggle she could sense a power emitting from him. His clothes seemed to be handing off of him as they were more than a few sizes too big and she could just make out a thin white line on his forehead, She gasped, as she realised who it was. The Rumours were true Harry Potter was actually attending Hogwarts!.

Her mother was saying something about muggles and Mia surmised that Harry had heard as her strode over to the large family just as Ron was about to run at the barrier. So Ron being Ron bashed into him. "Sorry." She heard him mumble and Harry nodded. My mother greeted the shy boy in her motherly fashion while a blush crept its way onto his face. I couldn't help but to giggle at his uneasiness. Ron shot me a questioning look but I pierced him with my bright green eyes, and left them running through to platform 9 3/4.

It was just how I remembered it: everyone crowded around the scarlet train, first years saying their last goodbyes with tears in their eyes and last year's boarding the engine for their final year. I had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be as boring what Fred and George had said. With that thought I waved at my mum and joined everyone else on the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1

The summer had seemed like a million years to Mia, and now that it was over she couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Ever since Bill and Charlie had started she had always dreamed of walking down the halls, surrounded by her friends and brothers. finally, it was her and Ron's turn to see the paradise that was Hogwarts, she did feel sorry for her younger sister, Ginny, though as she was going to be left alone with their mother Molly. Altogether there was seven of them: Bill, Charlie, (who unfortunately worked in different countries) Fred and George, the twins from 'hell' Ron, Ginny and her who seemed to be the only normal ones left.

As she ran through the muggle station, Kings Cross, with her brothers a boy with messy back hair and round glasses caught her attention, though he looked like a muggle she could sense a power emitting from him. His clothes seemed to be handing off of him as they were more than a few sizes too big and she could just make out a thin white line on his forehead, She gasped, as she realised who it was. The Rumours were true Harry Potter was actually attending Hogwarts!.

Her mother was saying something about muggles and Mia surmised that Harry had heard as her strode over to the large family just as Ron was about to run at the barrier. So Ron being Ron bashed into him. "Sorry." She heard him mumble and Harry nodded. My mother greeted the shy boy in her motherly fashion while a blush crept its way onto his face. I couldn't help but to giggle at his uneasiness. Ron shot me a questioning look but I pierced him with my bright green eyes, and left them running through to platform 9 3/4.

It was just how I remembered it: everyone crowded around the scarlet train, first years saying their last goodbyes with tears in their eyes and last year's boarding the engine for their final year. I had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be as boring what Fred and George had said. With that thought I waved at my mum and joined everyone else on the Hogwarts Express.


	3. The Sorting and Big Shock

When we finally arrived at large doors, I noticed an old woman with a severe bun and a emerald green witch hat that matched her robes. She had hazel eyes that seemed to sweep over us all with either dislike or pride. She finally spoke after a long silence, her voice was stern but her eyes look fair. "Welcome students to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall, and in a few moments you will enter through these doors into the Great Hall where the sorting will take place." She turned on her heel and into the Great Hall through another enterance leaving us alone, or so we thought. Ghosts, floated through the walls and floor under our feet making us all jump in suprise, none more so that a chubby boy with a baby face.

" What do we have here?" One asked another, curiosity strong in his voice, he was close to the boy who had jumped about three feet in the air, this made the boy inch closer to a girl with bushy hair. "Looks like first years to me Nick." Another replied it was amazing seeing so many at once. One wasgoing around meking fun of some fellow first years when McGonagall re-entered the foyer "Peeves what have I told you time and time again about teasing the children?" she shouted at the now cowering ghost. After hearing her outburst all of the ghost seemed to fade away in an instant, they had probably learned not to test the old Professor's patience. "Now students if you would follow me into the Great Hall and we shall begin the Sorting." Her voice, once dark and cool, was now warm and kind, made to make us feel welcome I assumed.

I already held great respect for the Professor even after just a brief encounter, but I held respect for anyone who had stepped foot in this castle even dare I think it, Voldemort and his loyal followers. As we walked down the space between two of the four tables could feel everyone's watchful eyes on us making both Ron and I blush a light pink for me and a crimson red for him. Finally we reached the front of the hall close to the teacher's table where an old wise looking Dumbledore stood with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes and a look of pride and joy was on his face as he observed us. The sorting began, but it was all a blur until I heard Ron's name called he had a look of pure terror on his face still he timidly made his way to the stool where an old worn and torn hat was placed on his head. Seconds later it yelled: "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered along with my other brothers.

"Weasley, Mia" The old witch called looking directly at me. Come on Mia, You can do this it's just a hat. I was walking up to the stool when a heard someone sneer behind me: "Pathetic excuse of a witch, just look at her." I ignore the comment and sat on the stool. Ah another Weasley I see. This made me jump as I heard the hat talk in my head. But where to put you, I see you have a good heart just like every other Weasley, mischievous like the twins, Your smart unlike some of your other brothers. One other difference is that you have a very sly and evil side to you but where to put you, hm... So Ravenclaw or Slytherin hmm I know. SLYTHERIN It finally shouted and I gave a sigh when it was removed from my head, thankfully. I dragged my feet over to the cheering table. There was only one seat that wasn't occupied, a guess who was next to it. Malfoy. Damn.

NO! She can't be with the 'Snakes'. She's a Weasley for Godric's sake!' I heard my brother's shout in shock and hate. If they can't get over it then my mother definitely wont. She's going to hate me forever. I thought to myself. Silently I started to eat once Dumbledore had finished his speech, and must have had a look of utter horror on my face still as I saw Malfoy giving me worried looks. "It's okay Mia, they'll get used to it eventually, but it'll take time. I don't know how long but they will come round. Don't worry yourself." he spoke with a gentleness in his voice that I would bet all of my money that no one had heard, well except his mother... Maybe. I smiled my thanks and he smiled back encouragingly. No matter what anyone said about him being an Evil Jerk I knew from that moment on that he was an actually really nice, kind hearted, insecure boy. Much like any other lad here. Another thing I now know is that I will always be there when he needs a friend or shoulder to cry on, just like he will be for me.


	4. Roommates Howlers & Excelling in Potions

After the feast we were lead to the common room by the Prefects, Draco and I were talking giddily to each other the whole way. A conversation only to be cut short by the wondrous common room, green, black and silver everywhere. It was... Amazing, it was the only word that came to mind when i first saw the architecture, and even that word didn't come close to describing it. Draco had a look of utter astonishment on his face that made me chuckle. Turning to look at me he gave me and questioning look at my sudden outburst. I just shook my head telling him that it didn't matter.

Once I stopped laughing, I noticed that everyone was looking at the piece of paper that told us: what dorm we were in and who we were sharing with. Seeing this I managed to get to the front, thanks for my petite build, only to see that I was to share with: Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Shuddering at the assortment, I decided to just go straight to bed without being annoyed by the others. I looked around the common room noticing that pansy or any of the others were nowhere in sight.

Striding down the hall I came to my dorm room. As I went to turn the door handle my hand was visibly shaking but I ignored it and opened the door. I walked to the only bed that was vacant and collapsed onto it. I could hear the other girl's gasp in surprise but paid no attention. "So Mia, you're our roommate then?" Pansy, I think, stated but it sounded more like a question. I just nodded and went to take a shower not wanting any trouble, but someone grabbed my wrist. Pansy

"If you're gonna be sharing a dorm with us, you're going to need to know who we are and what the rules are. I'm Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's future wife, so keep your hands off of him. This is Astoria Greengrass," she pointed to a pretty girl with slightly curly hair. " She may look kind, but believe me she isn't, she will use the cruciatus curse on you, f you go near her stuff. Last but not least this is Millicent Bulstrode, the one that will give you a severe concussion if you go anywhere near her at all, so like Astoria and I, stay away from her at all costs. And I'm sure we'll get on just fine" Pug face as I'm going to call her for a while smiled as sweetly as she could but if I'm honest it made her look even worse than she did before.

"Mia." I introduced myself. "Just stay out of my personal space, annoy my brothers to hell and I'm fine with this." To my surprise Pug face gave me a hug. After getting to know the girls more, I went to get that much needed shower before getting into bed.

The Next Morning-

I rose with the sun and got into my school robes, did my hair and make-up before heading down to the common room. It was vacant of any human life, just the spiders and I shuddering at the thought I left and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I took my time, taking in the beautiful features of the castle, the dungeons were different, they had an eerie greed glow from the lake above. It way strange being beneath the lake but it was nice. When I finally arrived at the hall, it too was still vacant, beside the professors. I nodded to Dumbledore and walked to the Slytherin table. How had I been sorted into Slytherin? What will my parents think? I had these questions running in my head and more.

I was still thinking of them when someone came and plopped down next to me. Turning my head slightly I saw a flash of white blond hair. Draco. "Morning Mia." The blond whispered, "Morning Draco, why you up so early?" I asked as there was only he and I in the hall. He chuckled, " I could ask you the same thing, but since you're asking, I couldn't sleep; the beds are really uncomfortable and Crabbe snores like hell." He replied with a grin.

After about half an hour, the hall was ful of laughter and people eating, one thing was out of place. An owl, flying directly toward me. "Damn!" I muttered as it dropped a letter in front of me. A howler to be exact. It floated off of the table and the angry voice of my mother echoed throughout the hall. "MIA KATRINA WEASLEY. HOW ON EARTH DID YOU END UP IN SLYTHERIN? THE ONE PERSON I THOUGHT WOULD DO WELL IN LIFE AND YOU END UP THERE. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOU, MIA. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOUR A WEASLEY ANYMORE!" you could hear my father trying to calm her down but it didn't work. That last bit hurt the most, of Course I'm a Weasley. I hadn't noticed that I had started crying until Draco wiped them away.

"Shh, it's going to be fine Mia. They'll come around eventually." he kept on whispering things like this in my ear, trying to comfort me, but to no end did my tears come. The bell sounded through the hall signalling that it was time to go to class. Potions.

I was sat in between Astoria and Pansy. Pansy was flirting with Draco, I heard a group of Gryffindor's talking about recent events, the howler. But i didn't have time to shout at them as Snape walked in and began his speech:

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. "He paused when he noticed that Potter wasn't paying attention." Ah, Mr Potter our new celebrity tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" It seemed that he didn't know the answer but my hand and another girl's shot into the air straight away

. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything" Snape sneered at the boy, "Let's try again. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" The girl's hand stretched higher in the air, as did mine. Snape ignored us completely as if wanting to embarrass Potter. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were laughing so hard that they fell from their stools but the Professor didn't seem tom notice. Snape went on growling at the scarred boy, for five more minutes, then we were told to make a potion to cure boils.

I was done first in ten minutes, just as a loud bang echoed through the now silent classroom. As I placed the vile on the greasy haired Professor's desk, he looked up in shock. "How did you finish so fast?" He asked in a shocked tone. I smiled as I told him that I had made this particular potion for years, like I have done most of the potions that we are to learn. "Well done, Miss Weasley it seems that you will probably finish first in each potion lesson you have with me for your time at the school." He stated monotonously "Go sit and read through the text book." he ordered me. "Ce salaud!" I muttered under my breath, I didn't even get a house point and I'm in his house for Godric's sake!. Finally the bell went after an hour of reading, so we could get out of here for the day, yes!

Now it was time for charms, should be fun.

The teacher is a goblin, I think; we are learning to make objects float using a spell called wingardium leviosa. Swish and Flick. My feather was in the air the first time I tried it, Granger's, as I came to know her name, was just after mine "Ah, look everybody Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwich exclaimed in his Squeaky voice. "Good work Miss Weasley!" Mine was in the air before her's how did he not see that? My thoughts were interrupted by another explosion, Finnegan!


End file.
